Right Side Of Wrong
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: [MS] Sometimes doing the wrong thing was the right thing to do.


**Right Side Of Wrong**

**MS Sometimes doing the wrong thing was the right thing to do.**

_**Disclaimer: Let's see, I own my Muse, my imagination, my dreams, the fangirl in me and not a whole lot else. Fox I worship the ground you metaphorically walk on.**_

**A/N:- The result of being awake at an unearthly time I'm afraid.**

Dr Sara Tancredi sat at the table in the great dining room and gripped her knife as if it was a scalpel and her roast dinner in front of her was a patient waiting to be operated on.

The phrase 'she didn't want to be here' didn't do justice to what she was feeling right now. She had tried everything to get out of it, even offering to relieve Katie of night duty and work a double shift but her honourable father Governor Tancredi had a habit of getting what he wanted, when he wanted.

At the time Sara had wondered why after months of only one-line notes and the occasional bunch of flowers, her father had been so insistent that she join him for dinner at the mansion on this particular night. Now it all became painfully clear.

"The beef is absolutely delightful Frank. Imported I presume?"

"Yes, from England." Governor Tancredi said, placing his cutlery neatly on his plate before leaning back in his chair and sipping his wine.

"You'll have to have your cook give me your supplier." Caroline Reynolds said with a smile, her lips tightly pursed together. "So Sara, how are thing down at Fox River?"

"Oh you know the same …. Still under-funded, under-staffed and enforcing the death penalty." Sara said giving the older woman a sickly smile earning her an angry look from her father.

"I'm sorry Caroline, my daughter has very strong views regarding the death penalty …" Frank Tancredi started.

The Vice President waved him off. "Oh don't worry Frank I meet people with the same views every day." She said unfazed before turning once again to Sara. "I know how killing anyone – even the worst murderer – contradicts the very ethics of your profession but you have to understand how much seeing the back of Lincoln Burrows means to me, personally."

Sara bit down hard on her tongue and pushed her plate away from her, half of the food untouched. She had spent the last week reading through copies of all the notes of the case given to her by Veronica Donovan and Nick Savrinn as bedtime reading and she had finally come to realise what they were fighting for and what they were up against. No wonder Michael had had to take such drastic actions to get his brother out of the prison because it seemed that no matter what evidence Veronica and Nick would find with all the judges under the Vice President's thumb, it would all automatically be dismissed.

Yes she knew about Michael's plan. He didn't know she knew but she wasn't stupid. She had found the piece of guard cloth in his wound and when he had been unconscious from the procedure she had run some tests and discovered her wasn't really diabetic ……… she had put it all together and the only conclusion she could come to was that they were all pieces of the Great Escape. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Michael about it yet but her feelings of resentment at being used by him had quickly been replaced with stout understanding on reading into Nick Savrinn's growing case about the Government's involvement in Lincoln's set up. And as if luck would have it, her dear old Dad had decided to invite her along for his dinner with the brains behind the whole thing to either present himself to the Vice President as a family man or to hope that some of her values would rub onto his only daughter and get her stupid humanitarian beliefs out of her head.

"You'll be very glad when his execution is finally completed won't you?" Frank said as he signalled to the butler to bring dessert.

Vice President Reynolds nodded. "I just want to see that my brother gets the justice he deserves." She said with a pointed look at Sara.

Sara physically wanted to be sick and it took all her self control not to say anything but it was important that the woman had no idea of her personal involvement with the case. If she had even the slightest suspicion that Sara knew anything about anything then ……

"I hear Burrows' brother is in Fox River as well." The Governor said as a large chocolate gateau was put down in the centre of the large table. "A Michael Scofeld?"

"Scofield." Sara corrected automatically before she could stop herself.

"A patient of yours?" Caroline Reynolds questioned, looking at her again.

Sara nodded silently. She didn't know how much more of this vile woman she could take.

"Just as bad as his brother I presume." The Vice President went on. Sara clenched her fists under the table. "I do admire you being able to work amongst scum all day I don't know how anyone could manage it ….."

"_Well your office workers seem to manage to do it just fine."_ Sara thought silently to herself. "Well you know Madam Vice President, we all go to great lengths to stand for what we believe in, don't we?" She said politely. Sara let her words hang in the air for a second before standing up. "Excuse me." She said leaving the table.

……………………………………………………………….

Sara stared at the small bottles at the front of the medical cabinet with a distinct lack of feeling. Three years ago and she would have reached for them without hesitation and grabbed some needles and she would be halfway to heaven and back before her next patient. She closed her eyes as the pain of her past actions came back to haunt her. The poor boy on the bike ….. she could have saved him …. She could have saved all the others that crossed her path whilst she was too busy being high. God she was selfish back then – too focussed on helping herself escape the pressures piled high on her by her father to remember to help others.

Sara opened her eyes determinedly. She wasn't that person anymore. This person was about to make a big difference in the world.

"Sara, your next patient is here." Katie said showing the prisoner in before leaving.

"How does your back feel today Michael?" she asked the blue-eyed, short-haired man before her.

"Sore." He answered, pulling his shirt off. Sara swabbed a cotton wool with disinfectant and dabbed the wound lightly. "Sara, I just want you to know that it's not because I don't trust you that I don't tell you … things."

"You don't need to tell me anything." Sara said walking round and peeled off her gloves. "I know everything." She stated. She stared at him, letting it sink in.

Confusion and surprise came into his eyes. "How?"

"Well the guard suit and the fact you're not really diabetic were a start …."

Michael took a deep breath as if he were resigning himself to the fact he had failed.

"So this is where you get really mad at me and report me to the guards." He said.

Sara gave a light laugh causing Michael to look at her curiously. "No this is where you let me help you escape." She said simply letting her words hang in the air before calling the guard. "See you tomorrow then."

Michael just looked at her with wonder. He had planned this all out, researched everything, highlighted everything that could go wrong but he had certainly never seen this coming. As the guard cuffed him again and led him out, he looked back over his shoulder and Sara flashed him a soft smile, her eyes alive with fierce determination.


End file.
